theprestigiousnuzlockersfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucifer
History Lucifer was once a prince. But not any prince. The prince of darkness! He was the son of the devil, aka Mephisto. He lived in his father's chamber, watching as his father worked. Despite being sadistic and full of hate, there was one thing that Lucifer craved the most. Love. Love from his father. His father would always work and never pay any attention to his son. Lucifer even wanted to play "Catch The Skull" with his father at one point, but his father flat out ignored him and continued with his work. Because of this, Lucifer felt alone and unloved. Acting Out One day, when Lucifer was over 2000 years old, he decided to run away, feeling unappreciated. He battled through plenty of his father's demonic servants and reached the dimension known as Earth. He took the form of an uncommon species known as a Magmar and began causing havoc on Earth. He stated later that the reason for this was to take his father's work into his own hands, and claim souls for his father to harvest so that way he could be proud of him. He was found by Naruto at the Fuego Ironworks, causing destruction and trying to melt the iron mill. Thanks to his Gallade, Blade, Naruto was able to stop his rampage, as well as capture him. He tried to free himself from the Pokeball, but was unable to. However, he was able to heat up the ball to an untouchable state. He even created flames around the Pokeball that spelled "LUCIFER" in cursive. Change Of Heart During his time with Naruto, Lucifer mainly stayed in his Pokeball, by force. He would not come out and was unable to come out due to the ball capsule Naruto encased his Pokeball with. He was used in many important battles with Naruto, mainly against Jay and Byron. However, when he fought with them, he went too far and almost killed one of Jay's Pokemon, as well as burning down the Canalave Gym. Because of his heat, Naruto released him from his Pokemon when he ventured to Snowpoint City to provide him with heat. When the two, plus Naruto's Swinub Manny, were confronted by an rogue Abomasnow, Lucifer used Lava Plume that defeated Abomasnow as well as killing Manny. At that point, Naruto was furious with Lucifer for killing his Swinub and called Lucifer a lost cause. This caused a change of heart in Lucifer, finally realizing that Naruto was trying to have an emotional connection with him, something that his father took for granted. However, Lucifer completely ignored it and did what he want. Seeing as this was the one thing Lucifer wanted the most, he decided to prove himself to Naruto in a Gym battle against Candice. He managed to defeat her Frosslass through less torturous means and proved himself to not only be a valuable member to Naruto's team, but also, his friend. Reunion When Naruto and his Pokemon were killed and sent to Mephisto's dimension, it was revealed to them that Lucifer was the Prince Of Darkness. When they were confronted by the ruler, Lucifer ran over to his father and gave him a warm embrace. However, he tried to convince his Dad to set Naruto and the other's souls free. He refused, however, and as such, Lucifer had no choice but to fight his Dad. The Pokemon Rider (now joined alongside Naruto's Pokemon, as he was saved by Naruto with a deal with Mephisto) asked Lucifer if he had any objections to killing Mephisto when things were grim, and he said no. As such, Mephisto perished at the Pokemon Rider's chain. This meant that Lucifer would now be the ruler of hell. However, he allowed the Pokemon Rider to rule for a short time as he wanted to continue his journey with Naruto throughout Sinnoh. Magma Along the way, Naruto and Lucifer began to talk. Due to his identity, Lucifer wanted to be called "Magma" while he's on Earth so that way suspicion will not rise and his secret will be kept safe. When Naruto agreed, the two were attacked by an Electabuzz who had his sights set on Magma. The reason for this was not because of the secret, but rather, Electabuzz will attack anything that is red. Naruto and Magma defeated and caught the Electabuzz who was then named Electro. Magma and Electro then developed a rivalry that often resulted in insults being flung and fist fights. However, when Naruto was at Victory Road and being attacked by an Azumarill, the two decided to set aside their differences and work together to save Naruto. This caused a spontaneous evolution, and for them to learn the elemental punch of the other's type as a result of their newfound friendship. Since then, Electro and Magma/Lucifer have been best friends. Once Naruto won The Sinnoh Grand Tournament , Lucifer bid a farewell to Naruto and his best friend Electro as he had the duty and responsibility of being the ruler of hell to tend to. He gave Naruto a "Hell Phone" so that way he'd be called upon in case of emergencies and promised Electro he'd visit every so often. In Hell Not much has been seen of Lucifer since his departure. However, in the months that Naruto was moving to Hoenn, Lucifer sensed that his trainer was in distress and decided to visit. Because of his broken heart from his girlfriend, Sakura , dumping him Naruto wasn't very talkative. Lucifer tried to cheer up his trainer, but his sullen attitude irked him. Finally, he was so annoyed by his attitude that he said to Naruto "You know what, if you ever need anything from me, it'll come at a price. I will burn you alive and you will feel pain beyond your feeble mind can imagine. You will live, as I do not have the heart to claim my trainer's soul. This is the price though of annoying the ruler of hell!" Personality Lucifer has known to be very cynical, loving the screams of pain and agony from his father's victims. He would also participate from time-to-time. When he was on Earth, he would have a reckless disregard to life and would do whatever he wanted. However, since he met Naruto, this has changed. He's become more respectful towards other people and things. No one would ever know he was the prince of darkness as this change does not have him seeing much dark. For a long time, Lucifer felt alone and unloved as his affections towards his father were not acknowledged or returned. However, Naruto changed this and Lucifer no longer feels under appreciated. Naruto is proud of Lucifer's achievements and he is glad for it. Special Abilities Lucifer has total control over fire, even over flames that were not made by him. He can intensify the temperature to a supernova temperature. Because of his title, Lucifer has now gained many abilities he did not normally have. He now knows the secrets to the universe, and has access to his father's extensive collection of books of the world's secrets. He can also return souls to the mortal world, as he gave Naruto's Staraptor new life. However, they would only be echoes of their true selves and are unable to grow any stronger. He also has the power of teleportation. He even has the power to influence the mortal world while he is in his own dimension. Moves Used *'' Fire Punch'' *Smokescreen *Faint Attack *Confuse Ray *Lava Plume *''Flamethrower'' *''Sunny Day'' *Fire Blast *''Thunderpunch'' (Moves that are italicized mean that they are currently in his moveset.) Trivia *Naruto was able to capture Lucifer because of his mortal form. *The influence of being in hell for so long is beginning to influence Lucifer's way of thinking. Category:Pokemon Category:Naruto's Pokemon Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Formerly Deceased